


a real garden

by ivyalexandrias



Category: hiimmarymary (Web Series)
Genre: (?), Gen, Mentions of Mental Illness, bc i rewatched himm and i have FEELINGS, i gotta do everything myself smh, i mean its himm what do u expect, its only rlly implied, this is essentially a vent fic, this is short but i wrote it at 1am leave me be, what the FUCK himm doesnt even have a fandom tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyalexandrias/pseuds/ivyalexandrias
Summary: Mary stands, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, and heads down the driveway of the house she's been trapped in for so long, not once looking back. She doesn't need to look back. There's nothing there for her, not anymore. She has her whole life ahead of her, and she's not putting it off any longer.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	a real garden

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh K if you see this, no you don't <3

Mary shifts in place as she stares at the open door. It should be so easy, she should be  leaping  at the opportunity to escape the house she's been trapped in for years, but something holds her back. 

Her monsters are gone. Not dead, not defeated, released. They were never really monsters, if she's being honest. It was just a term she came up with before she understood.

In a way, they were parts of her. Dark, ugly, negative parts, sure, but they were just as much a part of her as the Lady in White. She didn't need to escape them, really. She needed to accept them.

Mary hesitates for a moment, before turning back, grabbing the camera one last time. After everything she's been through, she supposes it makes sense to leave a final message for everyone who'd been there for her, even if she couldn't see it. She stops by the door, before sighing, and stepping outside for the first time in years.

She finds a place in the garden to sit, a real garden this time, not the woods that she'd created. A real garden, with real plants, and real flowers, no matter how neglected and wilty they might be. She turns on the camera, and speaks from her heart, barely aware of what she's saying. 

She speaks, not fumbling over her words for once in her life, pouring her emotions out on film, and there's  so much  she wants to say, but she settles for  thank you , and  I couldn't have done it without you all , and  stay strong , and when she turns off the camera, part of her knows she'll never turn it back on, and she's okay with that.

Mary stands, slinging her backpack over her shoulder, and heads down the driveway of the house she's been trapped in for so long, not once looking back. She doesn't  need  to look back. There's nothing there for her, not anymore. She has her whole life ahead of her, and she's not putting it off any longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> watch himm or i'll come to ur house and revoke ur spleen privileges


End file.
